Conventionally, as illustrated in JP H6-238753A, for example, there is a situation of applying a film on a surface of a predetermined article (a bonnet of a vehicle in JP H6-238753A). Here, in recent years, there is a demand for applying the film on surfaces of articles of a wide width having all manner of shapes (for example, a roof of a vehicle or the like).